theclockfandomcom-20200213-history
2:00 a.m.
2:00 a.m. Cynthia Nixon answers the phone; The Double Life of Véronique - Irène Jacob on the phone; La Dolce Vita - Marcello Mastroianni returns to his hotel while a woman talks on the phone; Trouble in Paradise - Kay Francis and Herbert Marshall say goodnight; a woman wakes up; a woman turns the light on; a man hears the phone ring; Up Close and Personal - news report on a monitor 2:01 a.m. E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial - Henry Thomas lies on his bed; A Nightmare on Elm Street - in his bedroom Johnny Depp mutters "Morality sucks"; Mildred Pierce - wall clock; The Twilight Zone "Night Call" - Gladys Cooper answers the phone in bed 2:02 a.m. Barbara Stanwyck hangs up the phone; Cary Grant (?) snores; timebomb 2:03 a.m. Get Carter - Michael Caine and Bryan Mosley argue; The Break-Up - Jennifer Aniston and Vince Vaughn argue; Made for Each Other - Carole Lombard asks Jimmy Stewart the time; Tootsie - Dustin Hoffman pays a late night visit to his agent, Sidney Pollack, to complain; a couple in bed; person pees into a bucket 2:04 a.m. The Phantom of Liberty - Jean-Claude Brialy checks his bedside clock; Barefoot in the Park - Jane Fonda calls Mildred Natwick about a dinner date; The Producers - Gene Wilder: "Max, it's 2 o'clock in the morning! I don't know what I'm reading anymore!" 2:05 a.m. a woman reads in bed; Body Heat - Richard Crenna gets and Kathleen Turner in bed after sex; Melinda and Melinda - Will Ferrell complains to Amanda Peet that they never have sex anymore 2:06 a.m. two men pull up in a car; The Twilight Zone "Mirror Image" - Vera Miles asks when the bus will arrive; Clint Eastwood kicks down a door 2:07 a.m. Home from the Hill - Eleanor Parker asks George Hamilton why he came home late 2:08 a.m. Buffalo '66 - Vincent Gallo rolls over to check the clock; Tabu: A Story of the South Seas - Anne Chevalier sleeps as Hitu walks along the sand 2:09 a.m. a woman wakes up alone and gets out of bed to look around 2:10 a.m. a man is followed walking down the sidewalk 2:11 a.m. The Innocents - Deborah Kerr wanders through a dark mansion 2:12 a.m. Shall We Dance - drunk men at a bar 2:13 a.m. The Innocents - Deborah Kerr; a woman prepares to stab a sleeping man; a couple sleeps until the man is woken by the phone 2:14 a.m. Executive Suite - June Allyson turns on the light and gets out of bed; Rendition - Meryl Streep receives a call and leaves to work; After Hours - Griffin Dunne and Rosanna Arquette at a diner; adding creamer into coffee 2:15 a.m. Dumb and Dumber - Jim Carrey at the urinal, reads a note scrawled on the wall that says to meet in the bathroom at that very moment. Carrey checks his watch and panics; Titanic - the boat is very much sinking; Planes, Trains and Automobiles - Awkward cab ride with a driver who is John Candy's friend. He takes local streets instead of the highway, much to Steve Martin's frustration 2:16 a.m. Two Weeks Notice - Hugh Grant calls Sandra Bullock from a bar; candles burning 2:17 a.m. a man puts his watch down; Crime Wave - James Bell on the phone; Mystery Train - Nicoletta Braschi lies in bed and listens to the radio 2:18 a.m. The X-Files "Space" - mission control center; What Time Is It There? - Lee Kang-sheng watches the Rotor scene from The 400 Blows on television; static on television as a door opens 2:19 a.m. Amazing Grace - a maid accidentally intrudes on Ioan Gruffudd and Romola Garai; After Hours - Griffin Dunne and Rosanna Arquette leave the diner; a man jumps down through a roof; a woman goes into the bathroom 2:20 a.m. Gremlins - Glynn Turman talks to a caged gremlin; a man waits outside and makes a call; a man sleeps 2:21 a.m. Drop Dead Fred - digital clock; Michelle Pfeiffer (?); Pursued - Gil Bellows keeps getting calls from Christian Slater; A Short Film About Love - Olaf Lubaszenko continues spying on Grażyna Szapołowska across the courtyard 2:22 a.m. men in a car; Richard Gere struggles to start a car 2:23 a.m. a woman wakes up; Peter Pan - Jason Isaacs destroys a pocketwatch using a hook; Volver (?) - Lola Dueñas wakes up; The Lost Weekend - Ray Milland wakes up and lights a cigarette 2:24 a.m. a man gets out of bed and puts out his cigarette; Matt Dillon (?) writes at his desk and then lies down; Laura Linney (?) turns on the television 2:25 a.m. Sudden Fear - Joan Crawford in bed 2:26 a.m. A Night to Remember - Michael Goodliffe stares at the clock, in shock, as one of the ship's staff urges him to leave the sinking Titanic; a man gets out of bed and looks out the window 2:27 a.m. Humoresque - Oscar Levant has a conversation on the phone; The Green Mile - Michael Clarke Duncan ascends the stairs; Gaslight - Ingrid Bergman watches a lamp dim; a doctor observes a patient 2:28 a.m. a woman dozes off; The Cement Garden - Andrew Robertson wakes up 2:29 a.m. Ransom - Rene Russo checks her watch; Spanglish - Adam Sandler talks to his dog; a woman picks up the phone 2:30 a.m. Time Without Pity; Michael Keaton (?) wakes up at his desk; Thirteen Days - Kevin Costner and Lucinda Jenney talk in the kitchen; Murder by Decree - Donald Sutherland checks a pocketwatch 2:31 a.m. a man reads in bed and goes to sleep; a person burns photographs; Memento - Guy Pearce burns a book and a clock 2:32 a.m. The Romantic Englishwoman - Michael Caine calls Glenda Jackson; The Green Mile - the pendulum on a clock stops and it shatters; Spellbound - Ingrid Bergman's dream 2:33 a.m. Spellbound - Ingrid Bergman's dream 2:34 a.m. Batman Returns - Michelle Pfeiffer prances down the sidewalk; The Woman in the Window - car pulls up 2:35 a.m. Richard Gere in a car; The Woman in the Window - Edward G. Robinson gets out of a car and goes inside; Rear Window - Jimmy Stewart watches a man come home and then leave with a suitcase; a man sits by the fireplace 2:36 a.m. Steve McQueen watches a band play 2:37 a.m. a woman sits at a desk by a window; Woman in the Moon - clock face; Dexter "That Night, A Forest Grew" - Jennifer Carpenter comes home 2:38 a.m. a woman gets in bed and reads; Trapped - Dakota Fanning watches The Secret of Nimh on TV 2:39 a.m. a couple in bed; Angel Face - Jean Simmons tells Robert Mitchum that someone was in her room while she was sleeping 2:40 a.m. Léon Morin, Priest - Emmanuelle Riva reads in bed; a woman wakes up and answers the phone 2:41 a.m. Gaslight - Charles Boyer goes for a walk and runs into a constable; James Cagney (?) peers out the window 2:42 a.m. Eyes Wide Shut - on the near-deserted city streets, Tom Cruise is slowly pursued by a bald man in a trenchcoat; a man walks down a foggy street 2:43 a.m. Eyes Wide Shut - Tom Cruise buys a newspaper and the man walks away; My Blueberry Nights - Norah Jones enters Jude Law's cafe 2:44 a.m. a couple sleeps; a woman wakes up; a boy wakes up 2:45 a.m. a siren goes off; a man knocks a clock off the nightstand; men play cards; The Projected Man - a man finds a corpse 2:46 a.m. a man gets up; Lucky Number Slevin - Josh Hartnett; a man asks a woman why she isn't in bed 2:47 a.m. a woman and man lie on the floor; a woman in bed; Rififi - clearing out a hole in the floor 2:48 a.m. a man grabs a condom off the nightstand and his partner puts it back; Leaving Las Vegas - Elisabeth Shue and Nicolas Cage in bed talking about his plan to drink himself to death 2:49 a.m. a man wakes up and when he tries to go back to bed, his blanket starts sliding down 2:50 a.m. a couple has sex; Ethan Hawke gets pills out of the medicine cabinet; Night of the Living Dead - survivors in the house hope for another radio broadcast 2:51 a.m. a man rolls over in bed; The King of Marvin Gardens - on his radio talk show, Jack Nicholson cuts the music so he can sign off 2:52 a.m. Rosemary's Baby - Mia Farrow hears the couple upstairs; a man checks his watch 2:53 a.m. a person sleeps in front of the television; A Single Man - Colin Firth gets out of bed; Trees Lounge - Carol Kane wakes Steve Buscemi, who orders another drink 2:54 a.m. a woman asks when a train leaves; The Honey Pot - Maggie Smith walks down a hallway 2:55 a.m. Basic - John Travolta: "Why did you try to pin three murders on Dunbar?" 2:56 a.m. Pretty Woman - Julia Roberts watches Charade on TV 2:57 a.m. Frost/Nixon - a man listens to a recording; Torso - a woman on the phone; A Shot in the Dark - Peter Sellers puts a clock down; Amityville: It's About Time - clock with a pendulum 2:58 a.m. a woman wakes up and gets out of bed; writing the time on a photograph 2:59 a.m. Forbidden - Douglass Montgomery asks the operator to connect him to a hotel in London; Dirty Pretty Things - Chiwetel Ejiofor answers the phone at the front desk of a hotel Category:Timelines